ostwindfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Maria Kaltenbach
Maria Kaltenbach ist ein Nebencharakter der Ostwind-Reihe. Sie ist die Mutter von Elisabeth Schwarz und die Großmutter von Mika Schwarz. Biografie Maria wuchs als einziges Kind ihrer Eltern auf Kaltenbach auf. Sie reitet von Kindesbeinen an und war sehr gut. Über einen Mann an ihrer Seite wird weder in den Büchern, noch in den Filmen etwas erwähnt. Ob Maria damit geschieden, verwitwet oder nie verheiratet war ist unklar. Sie hat nur ein Kind, ihre Tochter Elisabeth, welche sich nach einer schwierigen Kindheit von ihr emfremdete. Ob sie von Mika wusste ist unklar. Deutlich ist jedoch, dass ihre Enkelin nichts von Maria wusste und Maria keinen Kontakt zu Mika und Elisabeth hatte, bis zum Anruf von Elisabeth. Philipp scheint zumindest einiges über Maria zu wissen, kennt sie aber nicht genauer. Mikas Großmutter war eine berühmte Springreiterin. 1972 gewann sie in München auf ihrer Apfelschimmelstute Pocahontas Gold bei den olympischen Sommerspielen. Der Rekord, den sie dabei aufstellte, ist bis zum heutigen Tag ungebrochen. Zudem gewann sie zweimal den CHIO in Aaachen. Ebenfalls trainierte Maria erfolgreich, unter anderem Hanns de Burgh. Doch seit einem Unfall ist sie gehbehindert. Sie gibt dem Pferd Ostwind die Schuld an dem Unfall und konnte ihm dies nicht verzeihen. Seit dem Unfall ist Maria auf einen Gehstock angewiesen, was ihre Wut auf Ostwind noch mehr verstärkt. Maria ist durch die Einsamkeit und eine fehlende Familie zu einer strengen und sehr verbitterten Frau geworden. Zudem hat der Reitsport sie hart gemacht. Mikas Wesen bringt Maria teilweise dazu ihr eigenes Verhalten zu überdenken und sie nähert sich ihrer Familie sowie ihrem ehemaligen Trainer und besten Freund Herr Kaan wieder an. Vom Wesen her ist Maria sehr streng. Mit den Pferden, den Schülern, ihrer Familie, aber vor allem mit sich selbst. Es wird nicht deutlich wie sie aufgewachsen ist, nur, dass ihre Eltern ihr beigebracht haben, dass auf Kaltenbach nicht geklagt wird. Maria redet nicht gern über Probleme und will immer alles allein schaffen. So auch, als Kaltenbach vor dem Ruin steht. Es wird deutlich, dass Maria einst Kaans Lehrmethoden folgte, sie sich aber irgendwann aufgrund verschiedener Ansichten zerstritten. Zusammen sind wir frei Zu Beginn wird Maria von Friedrich Fink begleitet, der ihr Ostwind verkauft hat. Er will Maria warnen, dass der Hengst nicht einfach sei, was diese damit abtut, dass das alle über seine Urgroßmutter Halla auch sagten und man bedenken solle wie außergewöhnlich dieses Tier war. Herr Fink lässt Maria mit dem Pferd allein. Als Ostwind versucht auszubrechen, ist Maria zu stur um ihn loszulassen und wird dabei von Ostwind gegen eine Wand geschleudert und knallt dann auf den Boden. Dadurch zieht sie sich eine schwere Hüftfraktur zu, die sie nun hindert zu reiten und sie zwingt einen Stock zu nutzen. Einige Zeit nach ihrem Unfall erhielt sie einen Anruf von ihrer Tochter Elisabeth, mit der bitte ihre Enkelin Mika bei sich aufzunehmen. Ein Tag später kam ihre Enkelin Mika auf das Gestüt Kaltenbach. Sie wurde vom Stallburschen Samuel mit dem Traktor abgeholt. Das erste Zusammentreffen findet auf dem Reitplatz statt, dort unterrichtete sie ihre beste Reitschülerin Michelle von Ridder. Das freche Mundwerk von Mika amüsierte die alte Dame, dennoch kritisierte sie die Kleidung ihrer Enkelin mit den Worten "...vielleicht möchtest du dich zum Abendessen noch umziehen." Maria Kaltenbach hat kein Talent für Smalltalk, was sich beim Abendessen herausstellt. Zudem muss sie feststellen, dass ihr das eigene Enkelkind fremd ist und sie keine Gemeinsamkeiten haben. Am nächsten Tag ist Maria Kaltenbach ziemlich aufgebracht, da ihre Enkelin die Nacht bei Ostwind verbracht hatte. Sie erklärt Mika, dass das Pferd sehr gefährlich sei und schickte ihre Enkelin zurück auf ihr Zimmer zum Lernen. Während Maria Kaltenbach glaubte, dass Mika in ihrem Zimmer sitzt und Quantenphysik büffelt, geht sie mit Dr. Anders um die Ecke des Gutshauses und unterhält sich mit ihm über Ostwind. Der Tierarzt ist der Meinung, dass man das Tier nicht ewig wegsperren könne und dass sie eine Entscheidung treffen muss. Maria Kaltenbach weiß dies und meint laut, dass sie vermutlich den Ungar anruft, um ihm Ostwind zu verkaufen. Er zahlt gut und sie könne jeden Cent gut gebrauchen. Dr. Anders ist nicht begeistert davon. Er meint, dass "dies schlimmer als seine Spritzen" wäre. Ein Geräusch hinter ihren Rücken unterbricht die Unterhaltung der Erwachsenen. Bevor sie sich nach der Ursache erkundigen kann, kommt die Tinka, die Tochter von Dr. Anders angerannt. Dr. Anders verabschiedet sich, wodurch Maria sich auch abwendet, nicht ohne die inzwischen wieder ruhigen Rosensträucher skeptisch zu mustern. Der nächste Tag beginnt eigentlich ganz ruhig, bis Ostwind aus dem Stall stürmt. Maria steht auf der Treppe und lässt vor Überraschung ihre Tasse fallen, weil sie nicht verstand, wie der Hengst aus seiner Box ausbrechen konnte. Es wird nicht klar, was sie anschließend tut, nur dass sie alle zum Suchen geschickt hat, nur Mika nicht, die sie zum lernen verdonnert hat. Am Nachmittag, als Mika gerade so durchs Fenster wieder reingeschlichen ist und es nur der Gehbehinderung Marias verdankt, dass sie rechtzeitig im Zimmer war, versucht sie auf eine ruhige Weise mit Mika zu reden. Dabei übersieht sie gekonnt, dass das falsch umgedrehte Buch mit den dreckigen Abdrücken in Mikas Händen. Sie ahnt vermutlich, dass ihre Enkelin draußen war, sagt aber nichts dazu. Als Mika schuldbewusst ansetzten will, dass sie Ostwinds Boxentüre öffnen hätte sollen, unterbricht ihre Großmutter sie. Das sei jetzt nebensächlich, aber sie versucht Mika sanft bewusst zu machen, dass sie hier ist, weil Elisabeth ihre Mutter um etwas gebeten hat und das sei bestimmt nicht in ihrem Interesse, dass Mika im Stall und vor allem bei Ostwind ist. Mika versucht ihrer Oma zu erklären, dass es ihrer Mutter wichtig sei und nicht ihr, doch Maria kann dies nicht verstehen, so wie sie ihre eigene Tochter schon nicht verstand. Doch das Gesprächsthema wechselt wieder zu Ostwind. Maria gesteht, dass sie Ostwind als große Hoffnung und Chance sah und erwähnt Halla, von der Mika, dem Pferde-Millieu unvertraut nichts weiß, also berichtet Maria die unfassbare Geschichte der Hessenstute, die ihren Reiter schwer verletzt zum olympischen Gold trug, doch dann meint sie bitter, dass Ostwind nichts von diesem Pferd hätte, nennt ihn sogar unbrauchbar, was Mika zu einem hitzigen Ausbruch bringt, in dem sie Maria Vorwürfe macht, dass er nicht gleich schlecht sei, weil er nicht die tollen Leistungen seiner Eltern nachmachen kann, was Mika auch auf sich selbst bezieht. Maria, die es nicht gewohnt ist, dass sie jemand zurechtweist, übergeht dies und meint sehr nüchtern zu Mika, dass sie noch viel zu lernen hätte und es mal probieren soll, wenn das Buch richtig herum wäre. Mika versucht es noch einmal mit Ostwind, aber Maria gerät aus der Fassung, dass sie diesen Namen nicht mehr hören will. Woraufhin Mika bedrückt fragt, was Ostwind nur mit ihr gemacht hat, was Maria aus reinem Schmerz nicht erzählen kann. Sie lässt Mika allein. In der Nacht fand Maria Kaltenbach keinen Schlaf. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um den Gutshof, denn dieser warf seit langem nicht mehr genug Geld ab. Es vergeht eine gewisse Zeit. Während Mika heimlich mit Ostwind trainiert, widmet sich Maria weiter dem Training von Michelle, dessen Leistungen aber sehr zu wünschen übrig lassen. Maria ist frustriert, weil sie zum einen nicht mehr selbst reiten kann und vor allem, weil Michelle die einzige Hoffnung ist, die sie zur Zeit hat. Als Michelle mit ihrem Pferd Weingraf im Training nur Fehler macht, bricht sie das Traning ab. Michelle war ihre Hoffnung, die Kaltenbach Classics zu gewinnen, die in Kürze stattfinden. In der Hoffnung Michelle anzuspornen ermahnt sie diese und erwähnt vor allem, dass der Landestrainer kommen wird, da sie weiß, wie verbissen Michelle an einer Aufnahme im Kader arbeitet und hofft so die ehrgeizige Reiterin anzuspornen und gibt ihr zu verstehen, dass sie viel Talent hätte, aber kein Talent etwas wert sei, wenn man keine harte Arbeit investiere. Damit lässt sie ihren Schützling allein. Am letzten Tag vor dem Turnier, bietet Maria Kaltenbach ihre Reitschüler an, den Turnierparcour auszuprobieren. Dabei überrascht ihre Enkelin sie dabei, wie sie auf Ostwind in die Reithalle kommt. Maria, die Ostwind seit dem Unfall fürchtet, weicht instinktiv weg und will erst gar nicht sehen was ihre Enkeltochter geplant hat. Nach der bitte von Sam und weil Michelles Leistung sehr dürftig sind, lässt Maria sich darauf ein, ist aber skeptisch. Mika reitet auf Ostwind fehlerlos und schnell durch den Parcours. Es rührt die sonst so eiserne Maria zu Tränen. Diese ist milde gestimmt und erlaubt Mika am Turnier teilzunehmen. Abends sitzt sie mit Sam und Mika am Essenstisch und ist zum ersten Mal locker und entspannt, allein, weil sie endlich eine Gemeinsamkeit mit ihrer fremden Enkeltochter gefunden hat und Mikas Erzählung über Kaans Training eventuell Erinnerungen wecken. Nach dem Essen sitzt Mika in ihrem Zimmer, als Maria eine Überraschung für sie hat. Ihre geliebten Stiefel, die eigentlich für Elisabeth gedacht waren, will sie jetzt Mika geben, da sie in ihr endlich die Nachfolgerin sieht, die Elisabeth nie war und nie sein wird. Am nächsten Morgen ist Gut Kaltenbach nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Es ist der Tag der Kaltenbach Classics. Dutzende Autos mit Pferdeanhängern parken in der Auffahrt und zahlreiche Turnierteilnehmer mit ihren Pferden und Besucher befinden sich auf dem Hof. Maria begrüßt Friedrich Fink und ist bester Laune, weil sie die Chancen durch Mika gesteigert sieht. Später ist sie auf der Tribüne der Reithalle, neben Herr Fink. Michelles Ritt nimmt sie wohlwollend hin, aber ihre eigentliche Aufmerksamkeit steigt erst, als Mika in die Halle kommt, sie lächelt sogar und bemerkt stolz, dass die Reiterin ihre Enkelin ist. Da entdeckt sie Kaan und ist nach einem ersten Erstaunen irgendwie froh ihn zu sehen, da dieser zehn Jahre keinen Fuß auf das Gestüt gesetzt hat. Während Maria Kaltenbach vor stolz strahlt und Mikas Ritt auf Ostwind auf dem Parcour verfolgt, passiert das Unglück. Ostwind geht durch und wirft Mika ab. Erschrocken schreit sie dabei auf. Später steht Maria Kaltenbach vor der offenen Tür eines Krankenwagens und fragt mit besorgter Miene einer Sanitäterin wie es ihrer Enkelin geht. Erleichtert nimmt sie zur Kenntnis, dass Mika nur einen Kratzer hat. Dennoch ist sie besorgt, wegen Sam's Zustand, der bewusstlos und mit einer schweren Kopfverletzung ins Krankenhaus mus. Maria gibt sich die Schuld dafür, weil sie erlaubt hat, dass Ostwind auf dem Turnier geritten wurde. Sie will die Konsequenz ziehen, da es schlimm genug sei, dass Ostwind sie zum Krüppel gemacht habe und jetzt das mit Sam passiert sei und sagt, dass Ostwind noch heute vom Ungar mitgenommen wird. Mika ist geschockt und versucht mit Maria zu reden, doch die will nichts mehr hören, ihr Urteil ist gefallen. Als Ostwind und Mika noch am selben Tag verschwunden sind, sieht Maria sich gezwungen ihre Tochter und die Ploizei einzuschalten. Elisabeth taucht wütend auf dem Hof auf und macht deutlich, dass sie nie auf ihren Mann hätte hören dürfen Mika hier herzubringen. Schweigsam warten die beiden Frauen etwas später auf eine Nachricht. Nach einer Weile bricht Mikas Mutter das Schweigen und bemerkt, dass sich hier nicht viel verändert habe. Maria Kaltenbach meint hingegen, dass Mika es hier gefallen hätte. Elisabeth meint dann ganz trocken, dass Mika deswegen ja auch weggelaufen sei. Maria hingegen sieht nur, dass Mika ein großes Talent im Reiten sei und sie bald zur Spitze gehören könnte, was bei Elisabeth alte Wunden aufreißt, da ihre Mutter schon immer alle in diese zwei Gruppen teile: Reiter und alle anderen. Maria wirft Elisabeth dann vor, dass Mika lieber im Stall schlafe und alle Bücher über Physik gegen Reitstiefel tauschen würde. Elisabeth meint dann, dass Mika das nur getan hätte, damit Maria sie "sieht", da wird klar, dass Elisabeth gar nicht ihre Tochter meint, sondern sich selbst und dass sie wohl mal nur geritten ist, weil Maria ihr sonst keine Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Maria merkt zum ersten mal was Sache ist und versucht ihre Tochter zu trösten. Eine erste Annährung erfolgt. Während des wartens zeigt Maria mütterliche Gesten, indem sie die erschöpfte Elisabeth, die eingeschlafen ist, zudeckt und ihren Schlaf bewacht. Die beiden sind mit den Nerven am Ende, als das Telefon klingelt, aber es ist nur jemand, der sich nach der Lage erkundigt, als Elisabeths Handy klingelt. Fanny ruft an und teilt mit, dass Mika und Ostwind bei ihr im Feriencamp sind und es beiden nicht gut ginge. Elisabeth macht sich sofort mit Dr. Andreas Anders auf dem Weg. Mika wirft sich unruhig im Bett umher, zur selben Zeit beobachtet Maria resigniert, wie Ostwind verladen wird, weil sie einen Schlussstrich ziehen will. Sie geht zurück ins Haus und will die Stiefel in die Vitrine stellen, als Michelle überglücklich von ihrer Aufnahme in den Kader berichtet und Sorge um Mika heuchelt. Maria winkt ab und drückt Michelle einfach die Stiefel in die Hand, weil sie auch Mika als Nachfolgerin verloren sieht. Als Michelle offiziell in den Kader berufen werden soll, taucht Mika auf und beschuldigt Michelle, dass diese Ostwind absichtlich manipuliert habe. Maria will ihr erst nicht glauben, als aber die Gamaschen und die leere Salbentube auftauchen, glaubt sie ihrer Enkelin, noch mehr, als Michelle ihr wahres Gesicht zeigt. Sie verweist die junge Reiterin wütend des Hofes. Bevor Maria Kaltenbach ihre Enkelin aufhalten kann, läuft diese in den Stall. Sie folgt ihrer Enkelin und betritt hinter ihr die leere Box von Ostwind. Bei Mikas Anblick, weinend und auf dem Boden sitzend, zieht sich das Herz von Maria Kaltenbach zusammen. Sie hätte alles gegeben, um es ungeschehen zu machen. Maria Kaltenbach verabschiedet sich von ihrer Tochter und deren Familie. Sie bedankt sich Philipp Schwarz, da sie die Vermutung hat, dass er es war, der den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, Mika zu ihr zu schicken. Eine Versöhnung mit Elisabeth gibt es dennoch und Maria erkennt zum ersten Mal, dass sie nachdenken muss, bevor sie redet. Maria Kaltenbach sitzt mit Friedrich Fink, Elisabeth, Philipp, Herr Kaan, Samuel Kaan und Fanny auf der Tribüne in der Reithalle. Sie warten auf Mika, die mit Ostwind einen Springparcour reiten soll. Als Mika auf Ostwind in die Halle ritt, müssen sie schockiert sehen, dass Mika ohne Sattel, Trense und Springkleidung reitet. Das bedeutet Disqualifikation. Rückkehr nach Kaltenbach Buchversion Im Buch ist Kaltenbach ebenfalls leerstehend und pleite. Dennoch veranstaltet Maria die Classics. Sie ist überglücklich, als Mika ihr sagt, dass sie beim Turnier antreten wird. Sie redet bis zu diesem Punkt nicht offen über die Probleme von Kaltenbach, weil auf Kaltenbach nicht gejammert wird. Mikas Training verläuft aber nicht sehr gut. Mika kann sich den strengen Regeln nicht vollständig beugen, Ostwind ist unkonzentriert und untrainiert und Maria andere Maßstäbe gewohnt. Zusammen mit Mika besucht sie den CHIO in Aachen, wo sie Mika zeigen will, wie profsessioneller Sport funktioniert. Sie blüht in dieser Zeit richtig auf und freut sich Hanns de Burgh wieder zu sehen. Aber sie merkt auch, das sie nach zwei Jahren aus der Szene ist, da sie kaum noch erkannt wird. Filmversion Maria Kaltenbach hat einige Probleme. Das Gestüt bringt keinen Gewinn mehr. Einige Reitschüler sind mit Michelle von Ridder zum Leistungszentrum Sasse übergelaufen und als klar wurde, dass es dieses Jahr keine Kaltenbach Classics mehr geben würde, verlor das Gestüt noch mehr Reitschüler. Selbst Charlotte von Ridder die selbst seit sie sechs Jahre alt war, hier ritt verließ Kaltenbach. Sie wollte mit ihrem Pferd Attila noch mehr erreichen. Während Mikas Ankunft steht Frau Kaltenbach beim Pferdeanhänger mit Charlotte und versuchte sie dazu zu überreden hier zu bleiben. Diese verneint. Später sitzen Mika und Maria Kaltenbach am Esstisch. Frau Kaltenbach erklärt ihrer Enkelin, dass alles in bester Ordnung sei. Marianne, die Haushälterin, erzählt den beiden, dass ihr Ottfried angeblich ein Einhorn gesehen hätte. Maria Kaltenbach wollte davon nichts hören. Mika fing an von Ostwind zu reden. Er hatte blutige Kratzer am Bauch und sie wollte wissen, woher sie kamen. Frau Kaltenbach ist nicht gut auf das Pferd zu sprechen. Es sei ihr einziges konkurrenzfähiges Springpferd. Nur steht es völlig verwahrlost Tag und Nacht auf der Weide. Wenn sie das den wenigen Interessenten erzählt, würde man sie für verrückt halten. Am nächsten Tag hat Maria Kaltenbach einen Termin mit zwei Bänkern. Die alte Dame bittet den älteren der zwei Männer um eine Verlängerung. Doch der ältere Mann weicht ihren Blick aus. Der jüngere Mann hingegen macht ihr deutlich, dass es nicht mehr möglich sei, da sie mit der Tilgung der Hypotheken drei Monate im Rückstand sei. Maria kann nichts mehr tun. Später, als Kaan sie besucht, muss sie ihm gestehen, dass Kaltenbach versteigert wird, was auch heißt, dass Kaan aus seiner Parzelle muss, da sie zu Marias Land gehört. Kaan wendet sich ab, was Maria trifft, da ihre Freundschaft gerade wieder erblüht ist. Von Mikas Training bekommt sie nichts mit, erst als sie die Sasse Classics, ein Turnier was sie verletzt, da ihr Sasse nicht nur Schüler, Einsteller und alles gestohlen hätte, sondern auch Turnier und ihren einstigen Paradeschüler Hanns als Richter, den sie hofft als Trainer zu gewinnen, um Kaltenbach zu retten. Hanns ist zu ihr nett und freut sich seine erste Lehrmeisterin wieder zu sehen. Überrascht bemerkt Maria später Sam im Publikum, als die Ansage kommt, dass Mika reitet. Erstaunt und gerührt verfolgt sie Mikas Ritt ohne Ausrüstung und muss sich wieder eingestehen, das Mika unkonventionell ist, aber bei ihrem und Ostwinds Talent bräuchte sie keinen Sattel und keine Trense. Sie fragt, wessen Idee das sei, aber gesteht freudig ein, dass dies die Rettung für Kaltenbach sei. Später feiern sie, wobei Maria etwas zu tief in den Sekt schaut und leicht angetrunken erheitert die Jägergemeinschaft einladen will und nicht merkt, dass Mika weg ist. Am nächsten Morgen erscheint sie sehr aufgerüscht aus dem Haus und begrüßt Elli und Philipp erfreut, da sie Kaltenbach als gerettet betrachtet. Nach dem Ritt sieht sie erschrocken, wie Mika vom Pferd kippt. Während Mika schläft muss sie ernüchtert eingestehen, dass sie Kaltenbach nicht mehr retten können. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Gestüt Kaltenbach